


Eloise Whitby

by Pansys_main_ho3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansys_main_ho3/pseuds/Pansys_main_ho3
Summary: ✨Don't like it, don't read it!✨Lesezeit ca. 50 minIch war kein einfaches Mädchen, ich war eine Hexe. Ein Hexe genau und ich würde ab diesem Jahr eine Schule besuchen wo meinen gleiches lebten. Hogwarts.In der Winkelgasse bemerkte ich, dass mein bester Freund ebenfalls Hogwarts besuchen würde. Die ist meine Geschichte über eine unglaubliche Freundschaft und wie plötzlich sehr viel verloren hatte.Alle Figuren, Schauplätze, Handlungen, Zaubersprüche und Kreaturen gehören J.K Rowling welche auch die rechte besitzt.Eloise, Eden, Mr & Mrs Whitby und Atticus gehören mir. Ebenso vom original abweichende Handlung.
Kudos: 2





	1. I | 1. Kapitel

Wow! Ich schaute mich um. Überall waren Zauberer und Hexen mit ihren Kindern und ich war mittendrin. Ich, Eloise Whitby, befand mich in der Winkelgasse. Es klingt vielleicht lächerlich, aber ich war noch nie hier gewesen, was für ein Reinblut wie mich sehr untypisch ist, nicht einmal als meine Schwester Eden vor zwei Jahren ihren Brief bekommen hatte. Meine Eltern mieden die Winkelgasse, so waren sie auch dieses Jahr nicht dabei. "Elly? ELLY!", Eden schnippste mit ihrem Finger vor meinen Gesicht rum, "hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte sie. Verwirrt blickte ich sie an, sah ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Während du zu Ollivanders gehst werde ich unserem Verlies bei Gringotts einen Besuch abstatten. Ich hol dich dann hier ab, in Ordnung?". Schüchtern nickte ich. Was war denn mit mir los? Ich war doch sonst nicht so still. Schnell verwarf ich den Gedanken und ging zu Ollivanders. 

Als ich den Laden betrat roch ich Holz und altes Pergament und während ich mich umsah schien ich es immer mehr hier zu mögen. 

"Bei Merlin Bart" 

Erschrocken dreht ich mich um. "Entschuldigung?", sagte ich. Was an mir hatte den alten Zauberer so erschreckt? Ich war nicht grad das hübscheste Mädchen aber hässlich war ich auch nicht. Meine dunkelbraunen Haare vielen mir in Wellen bis zur Brust un-

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Mr Ollivander, wie ich vermutete, "ich dachte ich kenne Sie. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" 

Erbost, dass er meinen Gedankengang unterbrochen hatte, funkelte ich ihn mit meinen grünen Augen an. War es nicht klar was ich hier wollte? Ich seufzte. 

"Ich fahre dieses Jahr das erste Mal nach hogwarts und brauche einen Zauberstab" 

"So so.", sagte er und durchsuchte die Regale, "Probier mal diesen hier. 13 Zoll aus Haselnussholz und Drachenherzfaser als Kern, nicht biegsam" 

Ich nahm den Zauberstab und schwang ihn in kreisen durch die Luft. Plötzlich zersplitterten alle Fenster und sofort gab ich Mr Ollivander den Zauberstab zurück.  
"Nein das war er nicht.", grübelte er, "Wie wär es mit diesem. 11 3/4 Zoll aus Lärchenholz und einem Einhornhaar im Kern, flexibel." 

Zögernd nahm ich den Zauberstab in die Hand. Ich war einfach ein Hoffnungsloser Fall, ich würde nie einen Zauberstab finden der zu mir passt. Als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen sagte der Zauberer:"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus, nicht anders rum." Ich sah ihn an, vielleicht hatte er Recht.

Voller Erwartung schwang ich auch diesen, allerdings wieder erfolglos. Ein Wind, nein ein Sturm fegte durch den Laden und zog sämtliche Zauberstäbe in ihrer Verpackung aus den Regalen. Seufzend blickte ich auf den Boden und was lag mir da zu Füßen? Ein Zauberstab! Ich hatte das plötzliche Verlangen den Zauberstab anzufassen ihn auszuprobieren, als hätte ich keine andere Wahl. Also hob ich ihn auf und kaum hatte ich ihn berührt wurde das Geschäft von so einem hellen Licht erleuchtet, das ich fürchtete zu erblinden. 

Das war er, das war mein Zauberstab. 

"Das ist interessant", hörte ich Ollivander sagen. In meinem Rausch hatte ich ganz vergessen, dass er auch noch hier war. "Ich habe selten eine solche Kombination gesehen. Weinrebenholz und das Haar einer Veela, 10 1/4 Zoll und auch noch federnd." Nun blickte er mich an und sprach weiter:"Pass gut auf diesen Zauberstab auf, er ist sehr mächtig." Ich nickte, sehr mächtig also. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? 

Mir wollten seine Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen, also bezahlte ich und verlies das Geschäft. Als ich draußen war hatte ich schon vergessen worüber ich vorhin noch gegrübelt hatte, denn aufeinmal sah ich ihn. 

Die blonden Haare waren unvergleichlich und das höhnische Lächeln auch. Das konnte nur er sein. Ohne auf irgendetwas Rücksicht zu nehmen rannte ich los, bis ich bei ihm angekommen war und ich ihm um den Hals fiel. "Ich habe dich so vermisst", hauchte ich in sein Ohr.


	2. I | 2. Kapitel

Wir hielten uns uns fest umschlossen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als wir uns voneinander trennten, wusste ich nicht, aber das war mir auch egal. Ich musterte ihn. Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatte er sich nicht viel verändert. Seine Haare waren so blond wie früher, seine Augen herausfordernd grau auch sein arroganter Blick und sein höhnisches Lächeln waren das selbe. Allerdings war er nun einen Kopf größer als ich und seine Schultern waren breiter. 

Trotz seiner Veränderung war er eines geblieben, mein bester Freund. Auch wenn wir uns nur zweimal im Jahr gesehen haben sind wir schon früh unzertrennlich gewesen. Wir haben uns immer auf den Ministeriumspartys zu Weihnachten und zur Sommersonnenwende gesehen, auch wenn es keine richtigen Partys gewesen sind, sondern eher Veranstaltungen für die Ministeriumsangestellten um sich zu betrinken und über langweilige Themen zu reden. Immer haben wir uns irgendwo versteckt und die ganze Zeit gelacht, bis unsere Eltern kamen um uns mitzuteilen, dass wir nach Hause gehen würden. Bei einer der ersten Weihnachtspartys habe ich gemerkt wie Mutter meinen besten Freund abwertend gemustert hatte. Wie sehr ich es hasste, dass meine Eltern die seinen verachteten. Dieses ist auch der Grund dafür gewesen, dass wir uns so selten sahen. 

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst Eloise"

Für mich war es etwas besonders meinen ganzen Namen zu hören. Er ist schon immer der einzige in meinem Umfeld gewesen der ihn benutzte, da mich sonst alle nur Elly nannten. Ich war froh, dass mich wenigstens einer Eloise nannte. 

Sein Vater nickte mir zur Begrüßung zu. Auch er verachtete meine Eltern billigte aber die Freundschaft zu seinem Sohn, da er sah, wie glücklich dieser war, wenn er über mich sprach oder wir uns sahen. 

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich meinen besten Freund. 

"Hogwarts, erstes Jahr. Und du?" 

Ich explodierte fast vor Freude. Er und ich? Auf einer Schule? In einem Jahrgang? Das war das Beste überhaupt! 

"Ich auch", schrie ich ihn fast schon an. 

Er schmunzelte: "Das kann ja lustig werden."

Ja, da gab ich ihm Recht. Nun freute ich mich noch mehr auch Hogwarts. 

"Es tut mir leid Eloise", sagte er "Wir müssen nach Hause. Es kommt Besuch"

Ich senkte den Kopf und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er geht. Er sollte bleiben.

"Hey, sieh mich an", er hob mein Kinn an, "wir beide sehen uns schon bald wieder. Ich werde im Hogwarts-Express einen Platz für dich frei halten. Versprochen!"

Traurig nickte ich. Er wischte mir noch die Tränen weg, umarmte mich kurz und ging. Ich seufzte und hier war ich wieder, alleine in der Winkelgasse. Wo blieb Eden eigentlich?

"Elly"

Kaum dachte ich an sie tauchte sie auch schon auf.

"Wo zur Hölle warst du?", motzte ich sie an.

Eden verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ich hab dich mit ihm reden sehen und dachte ich hole lieber deine restlichen Sachen anstatt euch zu stören", motzte sie zurück.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte uns gesehen?

"Keine Sorge, ich verpetze dich schon nicht", lachte sie. 

Innerlich dankte ich ihr dafür allerdings würde ich das niemals zugeben. 

"Ich will noch zur magischen Menagerie", erinnerte ich Eden. 

"Das hatten wir doch schon unsere Eltern wol-" 

"Lass das mal mein Problem sein", unterbrach ich sie in einem zuckersüßen ton. 

Zum Glück war die Menagerie nur ein Geschäft weiter und somit musste ich nicht an so vielen Zauberern vorbei. Ich mochte Zauberer und Hexen. Ich habe sie schon immer gemocht, aber zu viele von ihnen machten mir Angst. 

Ich stieß die Tür zur magischen Menagerie auf und blickte mich suchend um. Da war sie! Das war eine Katze nach meinen Geschmack: Pechschwarz mit einem weißen Ohr und einer weißen Pfote. Sie war wundervoll. Ich nahm sie auf den Arm, ging zur Kasse, kaufte noch Futter und bezahlte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Eden die Augen verdrehte. Was war ihr Problem? Ich hatte nichts anderes gemacht als eine Katze gekauft. Das wars! 

"Wir sollten jetzt lieber nach Hause bevor du noch mehr Sachen kaufst, die Mama und Papa wütend machen" 

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel kraulte ich Atticus Ohr und ignorierte Eden die immer wieder auf mich ein redete. 

"Können wir jetzt endlich?", fragte ich Eden genervt als wir endlich in den Tropfenden Kessel eintraten. Ich wollte nicht eine Sekunde länger hier bleiben. Also zog ich sie am Arm zum nächsten Kamin, nahm etwas Flohpulver und sagte: "Whitby Manor"


	3. I | 3. Kapitel

"Pass bitte auf dich auf. Versprich es mir!"

"Ja Mutter", innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Meine Eltern sorgten sich so sehr, dass sie seit Jahren nicht das Haus verlassen hatten. Ich war traurig und enttäuscht. Alle Eltern brachten ihre Kinder zum Gleis nur meine nicht.

"Willst du dieses Vieh nicht mitnehmen?"

Ach ja genau. Ich hatte komplett vergessen Atticus auf den Arm zu nehmen. Ich blickte mich ein letztes Mal um, es würde lange dauern bis ich wieder hier war. Zwar war ein halbes Jahr nicht der Weltuntergang aber trotzdem würde ich es hier vermissen.

"Kings Cross"

Mit diesen Worten riss Eden mich aus den Gedanken. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und als nächstes sah ich ganze viele Muggel in einer vom Licht durchfluteten Halle. 

"Hey, wir wollen doch kein aufsehen erregen, schon vergessen?" 

" 'tschuldigung", murmelte ich, nahm meine Koffer, verließ den Kamin und ging in Richtung Gleis 10. Wir mussten uns einen Weg durch die ganzen Muggel bahnen um zu dem Ort zu kommen wo es zum Gleis 9 3/4 geht. Für Muggel sah es aus wie eine einfache Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass sich dahinter ein Portal zum Hogwarts-Express befand. Eden ergriff meine Hand, blickte mich an und meinte: "Bist du bereit?" 

Natürlich war ich bereit! Was dachte sie denn? Ich war eine Hexe. Ich wartete seit 11 Jahren auf diesen Augenblick. 

"Ne, auf gar keinen Fall", erwiderte ich sarkastisch, womit ich meine Schwester zum Lachen brachte. Sie hatte ein schönes Lachen. Das erste Mal seit langem musterte ich Eden. Wir hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Edens langes blondes Haar fiel ihr glatt bis zu den Schultern und ihre blauen Augen strahlten immer etwas Positives aus. Sie war immer schon das Lieblingskind unserer Eltern. Ich hingegen fühlte mich wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Eine Enttäuschung für alle, ich hatte immer ein bisschen schlechte Laune, und lachte selten. 

Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir bereits vor dem Zug standen. 

"Ich bringe unser Gepäck nach hinten. Du kannst schon reingehen und dir einen Platz suchen"

"Ich warte noch auf jemanden", erwiderte ich und wusste, dass es Eden nicht gefallen würde, aber es war mir egal. 

Nachdem Eden verschwunden war, fing ich an zu suchen. Überall schaute ich nach fand ihn aber nicht. Als ich gerade aufgeben wollte, berührte etwas meine Schulter. Ich dreht mich um. Es war nicht mein bester Freund, es war sein Vater. 

"Er ist schon reingegangen", erklärte er mir mit rauer Stimme. 

"Dankeschön", erwiderte ich und betrat den Zug vielleicht würde ich ihn hier finden. 

Noch nie war ich so aufgeregt gewesen. Ab sofort könnte uns niemand mehr trennen. Aufgeregt ging ich durch den ganzen Zug um ihn schließlich im letzten Abteil zu finden. Er sah müde aus, ich meinte sogar etwas Traurigkeit in seinem Blick gesehen zu haben. Dies war allerdings alles verschwunden als er mich sah und er schenkte mir sein schönstes Lächeln.

"Lange nicht gesehen.", scherzte er, "Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut" 

Ich setzte mich gegenüber von ihm ans Fenster. 

"Das freut mich zu hören. Mir geht es auch einigermaßen gut, mein Vater macht mir nur sehr großen Druck. Als ob ich dazu verpflichtet bin nach Slytherin zu kommen. Ich mein ich möchte doch einfach zur dahin kommen, wo ich hingehöre",er seufzte, "aber ich habe so Angst, dass mein Vater mich dann verstößt" Ich glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen. 

Ich stand auf und setzte mich neben ihn, nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Dankend sah er mich an. Ich wusste, dass er diese Geste gebrauchen konnte. 

"Falls er dich verstoßen sollte ziehst du einfach bei mir ein", erklärte ich ihm, "meinen Eltern ist es sicherlich egal in welches Haus ich komme." 

Wir saßen ein paar Stunden schweigend, Hand in Hand nebeneinander. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, da ich aufeinmal eine Stimme hörte und als ich nach draußen sah, wurde es dunkel. 

"Du solltest dich langsam umziehen. Wir sind bald da", erinnerte mich mein bester Freund, "und hier sind noch ein paar Schokofrösche für dich.", dann verließ er das Abteil. 

Schnell zog ich mich um und kaum hatte ich meine Krawatte gebunden hielt der Zug. Ich freute mich, dass wir endlich angekommen waren, fragte mich aber wo mein bester Freund schon wieder war, also entschloss ich mich alleine den Hogwarts-Express zu verlassen. 

"Erstklässler zu mir! ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIR!" 

Ich folgte der Stimme und sah ein paar andere Erstklässler. War das? Nein das konnte nicht war sein. Das war Harry Potter! Erschrocken folgte ich der Stimme, die alle Erstklässler zu sich rief. Der Mann zu dem diese Stimme gehörte, stellte sich als Hagrid vor. Hagrid bedeutete uns ihm zum See zu folgen, wo ich dann endlich meinen besten Freund wiederfand. Wir wurden in Boote aufgeteilt und fuhren so Richtung Zauberschloss.

"Psst", zischte ich nach links, "Psst!" 

"Was ist Eloise?"

"Hast du schon gehört wer in unserem Jahrgang ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf

"Harry Potter"

Mit großen Augen blickte er mich an. 

Den Rest der Fahrt diskutierten wir darüber, ob wir uns mit Potter anfreunden sollten oder nicht.


	4. I | 4. Kapitel

"Bevor Sie sich setzten können, wird Sie der Sprechende Hut in Ihre Häuser verteilen", hörte ich Professor McGonagall zu, "Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Während Sie hier sind, wird Ihr Haus wie Ihre Familie sein und jetzt folgen Sie mir bitte" 

Wir betraten hinter McGonagall die Große Halle. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte wie Eden mir vom Gryffindor Tisch zu lächelte. Vielleicht würde ich auch nach Gryffindor, dann wären meine Eltern wenigstens einmal auf mich stolz. Auf einmal blieben alle stehen, da wir anscheinend angekommen waren. Professor McGonagall laß mehrere Namen vor und die jeweiligen Erstklässler gingen nach vorne, setzten sich auf den Stuhl, welcher vorne stand und wurden in ihr Haus aufgeteilt. 

"Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy" 

Ich drückte die Hand meines besten Freundes und sah zu, wie er gespielt selbstbewusst nach vorne ging. Diesmal ließ der Sprechende Hut sich Zeit. 

"So so, ich verstehe", sprach der Hut, "ich sehe Fleiß und Mut, aber auch Gerissenheit und Ehrgeiz. Du gehörst nach SLYTHERIN!"

Die Slytherins jubelten. Ich sah Erleichterung in seinem Blick und auch ich spürte Erleichterung, da ich wusste, dass sein Vater sicherlich stolz sein wird. Es wurden noch ein paar weitere Schüler aufgerufen bis nur noch ich und ein Junge mit dunkler Haut, braunen Augen und einen wunderschönem Lächeln vorne standen.

"Miss Eloise Jade Whitby"

Vorsichtig ging ich nach vorne. Nun bekam ich den Hut aufgesetzt und kaum hatte er meinen Kopf berührt verkündete er auch schon sein Urteil.

Total verwirrt stand ich auf und ging zu meinem Haustisch. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, daß war unmöglich.

"Alles in Ordnung", fragte der Junge mit dem wunderschönem Lächeln, "Ich muss auch zum Slytherintisch, wir können gerne zusammen gehen."

Ich nickte und folgte ihm. Am Tisch angekommen setzte ich mich neben Draco und der Junge, der mich zum Tisch begleitet hatte, setzte sich auf meine andere Seite.

"Ich bin Blaise", stellte er sich vor.

"Ich bin Eloise, aber du darfst mich auch Elly nennen", erwiderte ich immer noch etwas perplex.

\---

Nach dem Festessen folgte ich dem Slytherin Vertrauensschüler in den Kerker zu unserem gemeinschaftsraum. Er war riesig. Überall standen Sofa und Sessel und durch die Fenster fiel grünes Licht. Uns wurde noch erklärt wo sich die Schlafsäle befanden, dann gingen alle, nur Draco und ich waren noch hier. Er grinste höhnisch, als wir uns auf ein Sofa setzten. 

"Du in Slytherin? Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet" 

"Ich auch nicht", stellte ich klar, "hast du Edens enttäuschten Blick gesehen?"

Er nickte. 

"An deiner Stelle würde ich morgen sofort eine Eule ins Whitby Manor schicken"

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, Eloise"

Ich senkte den Kopf und murmelte: "Ich geh dann mal lieber schlafen, nicht das ich morgen beim Frühstück einschlafe. In Ordnung?"

"Klar, kein Ding. Wollen wir morgen Hogwarts erkunden?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach er weiter, "ich hol dich um 10 ab."

Müde stimmte ich zu und ging nach oben, wo ich nach meinem Namen suchte. Ich teilte mir ein Zimmer mit Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengras, Pansy Parkinson und Elladora Rockwood. Gleich vier andere Mädchen? Das konnte anstrengend werden. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich zu meinem Schlafsaal und öffnete möglichst leise die Tür, da ich vermutete, dass meine vier Mitbewohnerinnen schliefen schon. Ich sollte Recht behalten, denn der Schlafsaal war schon dunkel. Also ging ich ins Badezimmer, machte mich Bett fertig und trat anschließend wieder in meinen Schlafsaal, wo ich mich auf mein Bett setzte. Ich kramte etwas Pergament, meine Lieblingsfeder und ein Tintenfass heraus und begann zu schreiben:

Mutter, Vater,   
ich hoffe euch geht es gut und ihr vermisst mich und Eden nicht so doll.  
Die Zugfahrt war etwas langweilig, jedoch war die Auswahlzeremonie und das Festessen wunderbar. Ich bin ab sofort eine stolze Slytherin und Draco ist auch ein Slytherin. Es gefällt mir hier sehr und ich freue mich euch an Weihnachten wieder zu sehen.   
In Liebe   
Eloise

Vorsichtig faltete ich den Brief zusammen und beschloss morgen noch vor den Frühstück zur Eulerei zu gehen um den Brief loszuschicken. Dann hob ich Atticus auf mein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen.


	5. I | 5. Kapitel

Da ich den Brief für meine Eltern noch losschicken wollte bevor Draco und ich uns trafen war ich eher aufgestanden. Leise verließ ich das Badezimmer und lief, den Brief in der Hand, zur Eulerei. Als ich die Eulerei betrat ging ich zur ersten Schuleule, die ich sah, band den Brief an ihrem Bein fest und schickte sie zum Whitby Manor. Beim verlassen der Eulerei lief ich aufeinmal in jemanden rein. Es war Blaise. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte er amüsiert, "Was machst du denn so früh morgens hier?"

"Ich treffe mich um 10 mit Draco um das Schloss zu erkunden. Magst du vielleicht mitkommen?"

"Gerne! Ich geh noch eben den Brief wegbringen und dann treffen wir uns in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück. Was hälst davon?" 

"Gute Idee. Ich hol Draco in der Zeit. Bis nachher"

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco schon wartete.

"Du bist zu spät", grummelte er vor sich hin.

"Ich weiß, es tut mir leid. Komm mit, wir treffen uns mit Blaise in der Großen Halle"

Fragend schaute mein bester Freund mich an.

"Wir sind uns vorhin begegnet und ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mit möchte. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung."

"Naja, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, da ich mir mit ihm einen Schlafsaal teile."

"Dann komm Draco. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

\---

"Da kommt die Post", stieß Blaise aus, "Meint ihr einer der Briefe ist für euch?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, da ich etwas Rührei im Mund hatte und Draco schien überhaupt nicht zu zuhören.

Sämtliche Eulen flogen über uns hinweg und ließen Briefe über den Schülern, für die die Briefe bestimmt waren, fallen. Plötzlich fiel etwas auf meinen Teller mitten in mein restliches Rührei.

"Scheiße", entfuhr es Blaise, "Das ist ein Heuler. Was hast du getan?"

Draco und ich schauten uns wissend an. Wir wussten beide von wem der Heuler war.

"Du solltest ihn aufmachen Eloise", flehend sah der blonde Slytherin mich an, "Bitte"

Zustimmend nickte Blaise mir zu. Ängstlich, vor dem was mich erwarten könnte, brach ich das Siegel.

"ELOISE JADE WHITBY, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN. DU ZIEHST UNSERE FAMILIE IN DEN DRECK INDEM DU DEN SPRECHENDEN HUT GEBETEN HAST DICH NACH SLYTHERIN ZU SCHICKEN UND ALL DAS FÜR DIESEN MALFOY JUNGEN. DU BRAUCHST DICH NIE WIEDER BEI UNS BLICKEN LASSEN. DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE FAMILIE!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich zu wie der Brief sich selbst vernichtete. Verzweifelt rannte ich aus der Großen Halle. Warme Tränen liefen mein Gesicht hinunter. Ich rannte. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so schnell gerannt und ich merkte, wie alle mich anstarrten. Weinend ließ ich mich an einer Wand herunter gleiten.

"Shhhh", hörte ich jemanden in mein Ohr flüstern, aber ich weinte zu laut um zu erkennen wer es war, "Alles wird gut El"

"El?", murmelte ich und sah auf. Es war Draco.

"Ja! Anstatt Eloise. Ich weiß, dass du es liebst wenn ich dich so nenne, weil es kein anderer tut aber ich glaube, seit vorhin hasst du diesen Namen."

Er hatte so verdammt Recht.

"Wenn du möchtest kann ich fragen, ob du zu Weihnachten im Malfoy Manor bleiben kannst und bis zum Sommer haben sich deine Eltern bestimmt beruhigt. Sollte dies jedoch nicht der Fall sein ziehst du einfach bei mir ein", er grinste verlegen, "Also natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest"

Automatisch hörte ich auf zu weinen und blickte meinen besten Freund mit leuchtenden Augen an. 

"Das würdest du tun?"

"Für dich immer", erwiderte er und half mir auf, "Ich geh' eben Blaise holen und dann können wir mit unserer Schulbesichtigung loslegen"

"Bitte, lass mich nicht allein, Draco"

"Dann komm mit"

Draco legte seinen Arm um mich.

"Warte", hielt er mich zurück und wischte mir die Tränen vom Gesicht, "Viel besser"

Als wir die Halle betraten schauten uns alle an. Natürlich hatte jeder mitbekommen, dass ich einen Heuler erhalten hatte. Blaise erblickte uns von weitem und kam uns entgegen. 

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück. Ich hasste es wenn mich jemand ungefragt berührte, nur Draco und meine Familie hatten das gedurft. Naja jetzt nur noch Draco. Der arme Blaise blickte ganz traurig.

"Hey Kumpel, es ist nicht deine Schuld", nahm Draco mir das erklären meines Verhaltens ab, "El mag keine plötzlich Berührungen"

"Oh, Entschuldigung, es tut mir wirklich leid. Nächstes Mal werde ich vorher fragen.",erwiderte er verständnisvoll, "Versprochen!"

"Danke", hauchte ich.

Wir gingen durch das Schloss und verliefen uns mehrmals, aber das war es wert. Es war wunderschön hier und ich hatte durch die Zeit mit meinen beiden Freunden schon fast die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Morgens vergessen. Mittlerweile hatten wir das Schloss verlassen und waren am See angekommen.

"Wer will schwimmen gehen", fragte Blaise voller Erwartungen an uns.

Draco nickte: "Warum denn nicht?"

Nur ich saß etwas unentschlossen im Gras.   
Eigentlich wollte ich gerne schwimmen gehen, aber sie würden sicherlich sehen wie dick ich geworden war. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Freunde mich in diesem Zustand sahen.

"Och komm schon Elly. Das wird sicher lustig"

"Ich gebe Blaise Recht,aber wenn du nicht möchtest, ist das auch in Ordnung"

"Geht ihr ruhig schon mal, ich komm' vielleicht nach"

Die beiden Jungs zogen ihre T-Shirts aus und liefen Richtung See. Wie zwei Kleinkinder, dachte ich, nahm die Shirts und ging Richtung Steg. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus, krempelte meine Hose hoch und ließ meine Beine ins Wasser baumeln.

Nachdem die Jungs eine halbe Ewigkeit im Wasser rumgealbert hatten, fiel mir etwas ein.

"Blaise! Draco! Wir müssen noch zu Professor Snape unsere Stundenpläne holen."

Schnell kamen die beiden aus dem Wasser und warfen sich ihre T-Shirts über. Wir liefen so schnell wie wir konnten in den Kerker in der Hoffnung Professor Snape sei noch dort. Ich klopfte, nein ich hämmerte an seine Tür, bald würde Sperrstunde sein.

"Herein"

Zögerlich betraten wir sein Büro.

"Waren sie etwa im See? Sie Tropfen mein ganzes Büro voll."

Wir blickten alle auf den Boden.

"Dafür werde ich Sie die ganze Woche nachsitzen lassen. Was wollen Sie überhaupt hier?"

Da ich meine Stimme als erstes wiedergefunden hatte antwortete ich Professor Snape: "Wir brauchen noch unsere Stundenpläne"

"Namen?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Eloise Whitby"

Als ich meinen Namen gesagt hatte blickte mein Hauslehrer mich ganz komisch an.

"Hier sind Ihre Stundenpläne. Sie haben morgen in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke bei mir. Kommen Sie bloß nicht zu spät.", ermahnte er uns, "Achso Miss Whitby, würden Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick bleiben?"

"Natürlich, Professor"

Draco und Blaise verließen sein Büro.

"Setzen Sie sich", er deutete auf einen Sessel aus grünem Samt, "Ich habe heute morgen Ihren Heuler gehört und möchte Ihnen versichern, dass wenn Sie keine Unterbringung für den Sommer haben, die Schule Ihnen helfen wird."

"Danke, Professor"

"Auch wenn ich glaube, dass die Maloys Sie gerne bei sich aufnehmen."

Als ich sein Büro verlassen wollte, fügte er noch etwas hinzu: "Miss Whitby, ich hoffe inständig, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie mit jedem Problem zu mir kommen können und wenn Sie mal nicht zu mir kommen wollen, werden die anderen Lehrer gerne für Sie da sein."

Ich bedankte mich und ging zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Blaise und Draco auf mich warteten.

"Was wollte Snape?"

Ich wank ab, das war kein Thema für jetzt. Stattdessen lenkte ich das Gespräch auf unsere Stundenpläne und wie sich herausstellte hatte ich alle Fächer, außer Verwandlung, mit Draco. Mit Blaise hingegen hatte ich nur Zaubertränke. Oh nein, ich hatte morgen schon Verwandlung und würde komplett auf mich alleine gestellt sein.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen oder wollt ihr wirklich morgen zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen?"

Blaise und ich schüttelten energisch den Kopf. Natürlich nicht. Das würde keiner wollen. Die beiden gingen zu den Jungenschlafsälen, während ich zu meinem Schlafsaal ging. Angekommen musste ich feststellen, dass wieder einmal alle schliefen. Naja vielleicht hätten wir morgen die Möglichkeit uns kennenzulernen. So leise wie möglich packte ich meine Schultasche und legte meine Uniform raus. Anschließend zog ich mich um und legte mich schlafen. Der morgige Tag würde bestimmt anstrengend werden.


	6. I | 6. Kapitel

So schnell ich konnte, eilte ich durch die Flure von Hogwarts. Ich hatte verschlafen und musste mich nun beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig zu Professor Snapes Unterricht zu gelangen. Verdammt! Wie groß war denn nur der Kerker? 

Nach langem Suchen schaffte ich es dennoch pünktlich zu Zaubertränke. In dem Moment, als ich mich neben Draco fallen ließ, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Professor Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer. 

"Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es hier nicht geben. Daher erwarte ich von den wenigsten Begeisterung für die schwierige Lehre und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei. Aber dennoch, die wenigen Auserwählten unter euch", er blickte zu Draco und mir, "die die entsprechende Veranlagung besitzen, die lehre ich in diesem Kurs wie man den Kopf verhext und die Sinne auf eine Reise schickt, Glanz und Ansehen brodelnd zusammenbraut, wie man Ruhm auf Flaschen zieht und sogar wie man den Tod verkorkt."

Professor Snape blickte zu Potter. 

"Es scheint, als wären einige der Auffassung, meinem Unterricht nicht folgen zu müssen. Mister Potter...unsere neue...Berühmtheit" 

Erschrocken blickte der Angesprochene auf und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Snape sprach bereits weiter. 

"Potter, was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutsaufguss geriebene Aphrodilwurzel hinzufüge?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

"Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn Sie einen Besoar beschaffen sollen?" 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

"Einen Versuch haben Sie noch Potter, sonst wird sicherlich jemand aus meinem Haus so fähig sein um meine simplen Fragen zu beantworten. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?" 

Potter schüttelte den Kopf und sackte in sich zusammen. 

Draco und ich tauschten einen Blick. Es war einfach zum totlachen, wie Potter dort saß und keine Antwort wusste. Stattdessen hob ich meine Hand um die Fragen meines Hauslehrers zu beantworten.

"Tja, Ruhm ist nicht alles.", nun sah Professor Snape mich an, "Nun, Miss Whitby?"

Ich setzte aufrecht hin und blickte Potter abwertend an.

"Aphrodil und Wermut ergeben den Trank der Lebenden Toten, einen sehr starken Schlaftrank. Einen Besoar findet man im Magen einer Ziege, er wirkt als Gegenmittel gegen die meisten Gifte. Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Acontium, bezeichnen die gleiche Pflanze."

"Exakt, Miss Whitby, Sie haben sich 10 Punkte für Ihr Haus verdient. Potter, aufgrund Ihrer schrecklichen Leistung 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", verkündete Snape, "Und nun werden Sie sich in Paaren zusammenfinden um einen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln herzustellen. An die Arbeit" 

Draco und ich arbeiteten zusammen und in dem Moment als wir unseren Trank fertigstellen wollten, explodierte ein Kessel am anderen Ende des Raumes. Professor Snape brummte dem verantwortlichen Schüler nachsitzen auf und zog Gryffindor erneut Punkte ab. Da das ganze Klassenzimmer erbärmlich stank, wurden wir entlassen. Ich verabredete mich mit Draco und Blaise zum Mittagessen und ging zu meinem nächsten Raum, welchen ich erstaunlicherweise recht leicht fand.

Aufgrund der Kessel Explosion war ich die Erste in dem Raum und konnte mir somit einen Platz aussuchen. Nach langem Überlegen entschied ich mich für einen Platz in der ersten Reihe.

Kurz nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte, betrat ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, lockigen Haaren, welches ihr bis zum Kinn ging, den Raum.

"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie schüchtern und ich nickte, "Ich bin übrigens Pansy Parkinson"

"Eloise Whitby, aber bitte nenn mich Elly"

"Klar, gerne. Ich habe keinen Spitznamen, aber du kannst dir gerne eine einfallen lassen wenn du möchtest" 

"Das werde ich tun" 

Ich musste lächeln, Pansy war sehr nett und ich hatte das Gefühl, das dies der Beginn einer tollen Freundschaft sein könnte. 

Während des Verwandlungsunterricht redeten Pansy und ich ununterbrochen. Dies rächte sich durch ein paar Ermahnungen. 

"Hey, Elly kommst du mit zur Großen Halle, Mittagessen?"

"Ne, Pans aber könntest du Draco ausrichten, dass ich keinen Hunger hatte und zum Astronomieturm gegangen bin?" 

"Kein Ding, bis später."

Ich schlenderte zum Astronomieturm und setzte mich dort auf den Boden. Von hier oben konnte man das ganze Gelände sehen.

"Da bist du ja! So ein Mädchen meinte, ich würde dich hier finden."

"Ja das war Pans. Ich hatte sie darum gebeten dir auszurichten, dass ich hier oben bin."

"Pans?"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Achso", erwiderte Draco gedankenverloren, "Ey, rutsch mal ein Stück"

Ich rutschte ein Stück und Draco setzte sich neben mich.

"Hier! Ich hab dir eine Kürbispastete mitgebracht"

Dankend nahm ich die Pastete entgegen und bis rein.

"Mhhh", schwärmte ich, "Himmlisch! Dankeschön, Dankeschön, Dankeschön! Du bist der Beste"

"Ich weiß"

\---

Es war Abend und wir gingen zum Nachsitzen. Blaise klopfte an Professor Snapes Tür.

"Herein"

Zögerlich öffnete Blaise die Tür. 

"Ach, Sie sind es nur. Kommen Sie herein. Sie haben viel zu tun."

Professor Snape ließ uns geschlagene drei Stunden Kessel schrubben. Erschöpft verließen wir Snapes Büro und gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo wir uns direkt zu unseren Schlafsälen begaben.


	7. I | 7. Kapitel

"Herzlich willkommen zu Ihrer ersten Flugstunde. Ich bin Madam Hooch. Sie stellen sich jetzt neben Ihren Besen, strecken Ihre Hand aus und rufen 'hoch'. Haben Sie das alle verstanden?"

"Ja Madam Hooch", sagte der ganze Kurs im Chor.

Jeder aus unserem Kurs versuchte seinen Besen zu sich zu rufen, die meisten jedoch erfolglos, bis auf drei Schüler. Entgeistert schauten Draco und ich uns an. Natürlich waren wir beide unter den Schülern, welche ihren Besen bereits beim ersten Versuch zu sich gerufen hatten. Allerdings waren wir erstaunt wer der dritte Schüler war. Potter schien selbst genauso verwundert zu sein wie wir, denn selbst seine Freundin Granger guckte ihn erstaunt an. Wahrscheinlich lag dies aber daran, dass sie eher weniger erfolgreich war. Sie versuchte verkrampft ihren Besen zu sich zu rufen, was natürlich nicht funktionierte. Viel schlimmer als Granger stellte sich allerdings dieser Rotschopf, dessen Namen ich vergessen hatte, an. Sein Besen erhob sich zwar, tat dies aber nur um gegen seinen Kopf zu prallen.

Schließlich hatten alle ihren Besen in der Hand und Madam Hooch beschloss mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren.

"Nun, da Sie alle Ihren Besen in der Hand halten, werden Sie ihn besteigen und sich leicht vom Boden abstoßen, sodass Sie einen Moment in der Luft schweben. Anschließend landen Sie. Auf mein Signal. Eins, Zwei ...", bevor Madam Hooch bis drei zählen konnte hatte sich ein Gryffindor, der sichtlich keine Kontrolle über seinen Besen hatte, vom Boden abgestoßen. Er bekam so eine Panik, dass er wild an seinem Besen rumzog. Dadurch wurde es, aber nur schlimmer und er flog wild über das Gelände, bis er schließlich irgendwo hängen blieb und Madam Hooch ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen musste. Jedoch nicht bevor sie uns daran erinnerte auf dem Boden zu bleiben und ja nicht zu fliegen.

"Warum müssen alle Gryffindors so untalentiert sein? ", meinte ich an Draco gewandt.

"Es sind bei weitem nicht alle so schlimm wie Longbottom", erwiderte dieser amüsiert, "aber du hast Recht. Meistens passiert sowas einem Gryffindor oder einem Hufflepuff. Jedoch nie einem Slytherin"

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Guck mal was klein Longbottom verloren hat", Stolz hielt ich den Gegenstand hoch: "ein Erinner-Mich!"

Draco nahm es mir aus der Hand und begutachtete es.

"Gib es wieder her Malfoy", ertönte plötzlich Potters Stimme.

Ich tauschte mit Draco einen Blick aus. Wir mussten beide, was der andere dachte und so stiegen wir gleichzeitig auf unsere Besen und hoben ab. Belustigt flogen wir über Hogwarts entlang und warfen uns immer wieder das Erinner-Mich zu. Zwischenzeitlich flogen wir sehr tief und wären fast gegen Snape geflogen, wichen jedoch durch ein paar Drehungen aus. Schlussendlich landeten wir an unserem Ausgangspunkt. Mein bester Freund und ich triumphierten, da Potter uns nicht eingeholt hatte. Noch während wir gelandet waren sahen wir Snape wie er in Richtung Flugplatz lief. 

"Malfoy, Whitby! Folgen Sie mir bitte.", sagte er ausdruckslos, "Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Fragend ließen wir unsere Besen fallen und liefen unserem Hauslehrer hinterher. Professor Snape hatte einen sehr schnellen Schritt, weshalb es schwierig war mit zuhalten. Keuchend kamen wir an seinem Büro an und er bedeutete uns, dass wir uns hinsetzen sollten.

"Nun, wären Sie beide nicht in meinem Haus würde ich Sie wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen lassen. Allerdings fliegen Sie beide sehr gut und zufälligerweise sind mehrere Plätze in unserem Quidditch Team frei. Ich werde Ihnen die Plätze aber nicht schenken. Sie haben lediglich das Recht an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen doch Sie müssen sich Ihren Platz erkämpfen.", wie erstarrt hörten Draco und ich zu, "Nun zu den freien Positionen. Es werden zwei neue Jäger und ein neuer Sucher benötigt. Entscheiden Sie sich für eine Position und melden Sie sich bei mir. Dafür gebe ich Ihnen den Rest des Tages Frei und jetzt gehen Sie schon."

Immernoch total Perplex verließen wir Snapes Büro. Wir waren beide überrascht, beschlossen jedoch den Tag zu nutzen.

Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen also entschieden wir uns als erstes dort hinzugehen. Auf dem Weg diskutierten wir über etwas, meiner Meinung nach, Unsinniges. 

"Bist du sicher Draco?", fragte ich ihn auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, "meinst du, es ist das richtige?"

"Ja klar ist es das. Wir müssen Vater eh wegen Weihnachten eine Eule schicken, warum dann nicht jetzt schon. Es ist etwas besonderes, El"

"Es ist erst besonders wenn wir wirklich im Team sind"

"Aber genau das ist doch der Punkt"

"Hä?", nun verstand ich gar nichts mehr.

"Mit den Schulbesen schaffen wir es nie ins Team also brauchen wir vernünftige Besen", versuchte er zu erklären.

Ich verstand jedoch immer noch nichts.

"El! Bist du wirklich so blöd oder tust du nur so? Wir werden Vater davon erzählen, dass wir an den Auswahlspielen teilnehmen dürfen und er wird uns sofort vernünftige Besen schicken"

"Dir vielleicht, aber mir doch nicht. Dein Vater hasst mich. Und selbst wenn er auch mir einen schicken würde, könnte ich das nie annehem."

Draco blieb stehen, nahm meine Hand und blickte mir tief in die Augen.

"Mein Vater hasst nicht dich, sondern deine Eltern. Er wird dich mögen. Er muss dich mögen", leise fügte mein bester Freund hinzu, "Du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie"

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich ihn an und fiel ihm um den Hals. Seine Worte bedeuteten mir viel. 

Inzwischen waren wir an der Großen Halle angekommen und gingen zum Slytherintisch, an dem niemand saß, weil natürlich alle noch in ihrem Unterricht waren. 

"Was hälst du davon", begann Draco und setzte sich mir gegenüber auf die Bank, "wenn wir zusammen einen Brief an Vater schreiben. Du und ich."

"Aber warum sollten wir das tun?" 

"Damit er sieht, dass du wirklich zu der Familie gehören möchtest" 

Nachdenklich nickte ich und packte mehr Kartoffeln auf meinen Teller. Prinzipiell hatte er Recht, aber war das wirklich so schlau? Naja. Was kann schon schief gehen?

"In Ordnung", erwiderte ich, "wir gehen nach dem Essen in meinem Schlafsaal und fangen an! "

Lächelnd stimmte der blonde Slytherin mir zu. Er hatte ein schönes Lächeln, welches man leider zu selten sah. Sein Vater hatte ihn dazu erzogen stolz zu sein und stark. Da war ein ehrliches Lächeln selten.

-

"Ja, ich glaube so können wir den Brief losschicken. Was meinst du El?"

Ich war zu tief in meinen Gedanken versunken um zu antworten. Konnte ich das wirklich tun? Ich fühlte mich wie ein lästiges Anhängsel, was keiner will. Draco hatte es zwar schön formuliert, aber Tatsache war, dass ich mich selbst zu Weihnachten bei den Malfoys einlud und Mr Malfoy auch noch nach einem Besen fragte. So unendlich schämte ich mich. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen mich aufzudringen, ich hätte Weihnachten auch in Hogwarts verbringen können, jedoch wusste ich, dass dies Draco traurig machen würde. Seufzend nahm ich den Brief in die Hand und laß ihn erneut durch.

Lieber Vater, Liebe Mutter,  
wie ihr erwartet habt bin ich nach Slytherin gekommen und fühle mich dort sehr wohl. Ähnlich ergeht es Eloise. Sie wurde ebenfalls nach Slytherin geschickt und ist sehr stolz darauf, doch ihre Eltern haben sie verstoßen. Mir ist bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich viel ist, um das ich euch bitte aber es würde mir alles bedeuten. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Eloise Weihnachten mit uns verbringen könnte und wir sie eventuell im Malfoy Manor wohnen lassen könnten.   
Nachdem ich euch damit so überrumpelt habe, möchte ich euch noch eine gute Nachricht überbringen. Severeus hat Eloise und mir erlaubt bei den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen als einzige aus unserem Jahrgang. Ist das nicht großartig.  
Ich freue mich euch bald wiederzusehen.

Draco

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass dort der Vorname meines Zaubertrank Professors stand und grade als ich Draco darauf ansprechen wollte beantwortete dieser meine Frage auch schon.

"Guck nicht so El. Ich weiß was du denkst. Snape ist mein Patenonkel und gegenüber meinen Eltern nenne ich ihn Severus, aber das darf keiner wissen. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte. Professor Snape war also der Patenonkel meines besten Freundes. Abgefahren. Ich wusste nicht einmal wer mein Pate war.

"Gegen wir zur Eulerei! ", es brauchte meinen ganzen Mut um diese Wörter über die Lippen zu bekommen, "deine Eltern sollen ihren Brief schließlich zeitig bekommen"

Erstaunt schaute Draco mich an nahm aber anschließend den Brief, steckte diesen in einen Umschlag und versiegelte ihn anschließend. Als wir auf dem Weg zur Eulerei durch einige belebte Gänge liefen, hörten wir gemurmel und ein paar Gerüchte.

"Meinst du wirklich Potter ist der neue Sucher der Gryffindors?", sprach ich unserer beider Gedanken aus, als wir endlich in der Eulerei waren. 

"Sei nicht albern El, das geht gar nicht. Es gab doch noch keine Auswahlspiele."

"Es wäre aber möglich, dass McGonagall ihm einfach so die Sucher Position überlassen hat"

"Ja das wäre möglich.", er blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne, "aber uns trifft das eh nicht. Zumindest mich, denn ich möchte Jäger werden. Solange du nicht Sucher werden willst, haben wir also unsere Ruhe vor ihm"

Ich grinste und antwortete ihm: "Niemals im Leben würde ich Sucher sein. Ich bin dazu geboren ein Jäger zu sein"

Draco schmunzelte.

"Du Draco?"

"Ja?"

"Ich weiß wir können Potter nicht leiden, aber hast du mal darüber nachgedacht wie es ihm gehen muss?"

"Wie meinst du das, El?"

"Stell dir mal vor du wärst in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und hättest nie gewusst, dass Magie existiert. Stell dir vor du wärst immer an letzter Stelle gekommen und keiner hätte sich für dich interessiert. Was wäre wohl aus dir geworden? Ich möchte Potter nicht besser machen als er ist, aber dadurch, dass ich verstoßen wurde und ohne eine Familie da stehe, habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Es hätte auch uns treffen können"

"Schon", überlegte Draco, "trotzdem mag ich ihn nicht. Er hält sich für besser als er ist, nur weil er berühmt ist", er schnaubte.

"Niemals würde ich von dir verlangen ihn zu mögen, das tue ich doch auch nicht. Ich wollte nur meinen Gedanken mit mir teilen."

"Du kannst deine Gedanken immer mit mir teilen. Ja?"

-

"Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" 

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Pans", nuschelte ich in mein Kissen, "Dann geh ich halt nicht frühstücken"

"Das kannst du nicht machen", hörte ich ihre entsetzte Stimme, "Wir wollten doch mit Draco und Blaise frühstücken gehen"

Stimmt, da war ja was. Nach unserem Gespräch in der Eulerei hatten Draco und ich beschlossen unsere anderen Freunde nicht zu vernachlässigen. So kamen wir zu dem Entschluss mit Blaise und Pansy zu frühstücken.

Ich zog meine Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatte ich mich fertig gemacht und stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy, welche schon fertig war, bevor sie mich geweckt hatte, stand aufgeregt hinter mir. Nur die Jungs fehlten noch und grade als wir ohne die beiden gehen wollten, tauchten sie auf.

"Tut uns leid", entschuldigte sich Blaise und ich wank ab. So schlimm war es ja nicht. 

Da wir alle noch müde waren, gingen wir schweigend zur Großen Halle. Schnellen Schrittes gingen wir zum Slytherintisch und grade als ich einen Bissen von meinem Rührei nahm, fiel wieder einmal Post rein. Was für eine Ironie. Es war ein großes Paket und ein Brief. Ich schob meinen Teller zur Seite und blickte auf den Brief. Er war wirklich für mich, aber von wem denn? Als ich den Absender sah viel mir beinah mein Rührei aus dem Mund. Der Brief war von Lucius Malfoy. Möglichst unauffällig steckte ich den Brief ein denn ich wollte ihn in Ruhe lesen.

Nun widmete ich mich dem Paket. Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung. Wissend schaute ich Draco an, der mir gegenüber saß. Er hatte auch ein Paket bekommen, aber keinen Brief. Komisch. Zeitgleich packten wir unsere Geschenke aus und mir stockte der Atem. Lucius Malfoy hat mir einen Nimbus 2000 geschenkt. Auf einem Kärtchen am Rand stand 'Trainier viel und verlier das Ziel nicht aus den Augen. Lucius und Narcissa'. Ich war immer noch erstaunt über das Geschenk. Die Malfoys behandelten mich als wäre ich schon immer ein fester Bestandteil der Familie gewesen.

Draco grinste mir zu: "Ich habe es dir doch gesagt"

Ich nickte und merkte wie ich rot anlief.

Nun mischte sich Pansy in das Gespräch ein.

"Aber als Erstklässler dürft ihr doch gar keinen eigenen Besen besitzen."

"Beruhig dich Pansy. Es wird dafür eine logische Erklärung geben. Nicht war Draco?", jetzt meldete sich auch Blaise zu Wort.

Also erzählte Draco die Geschichte wie wir ins Team gekommen waren und unsere Freunde lauschten gespannt.


	8. I | 8. Kapitel

Aufgeregt lief ich vor dem Schultor auf und ab. War ich etwa zu früh oder gar zu spät. Nervös blickte ich mich um. Ich hatte keine Ahnung nach wem ich Ausschau halten sollte. Das einzige, was ich wusste, war, dass sie sich hier mit mir treffen wollte. Nervös laß ich mir noch einmal Mr Malfoys Brief durch. 

Liebe Eloise,   
wir hoffen sehr, dass du dich über den Besen gefreut hast, denn es ist kein einfaches Geschenk. Es ist ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, dass wir für dich sorgen werden. Draco hat uns von deinen familiären Umständen berichtet und wir werden nicht dulden, dass du ohne eine Familie leben musst, nur, weil du eine Slytherin bist. Sei stolz auf dich und was du bist. 

Lucius Malfoy

PS. Meine Frau Narcissa wird dich am kommenden Samstag um 13 Uhr vor den Toren von Hogwarts abholen, um mit dir die Einzelheiten zu besprechen. Professor Dumbledore wurde bereits in Kenntnis gesetzt. 

"Eloise?"

Beim Klang meines Namens zuckte ich zusammen. Mittlerweile hasste ich meinen Namen, denn er erinnerte mich an das, was ich verloren hatte. Dennoch drehte ich mich ruhig um. 

"Mrs Malfoy?" 

"Nenn mich ruhig Narcissa, Liebes" 

Ich nickte. Sie schien nett zu sein. Bei genauerem Mustern bemerkte ich, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war. Ihr blondes Haar fiel glatt bis zu ihren Schultern und ihre Augen glänzten. 

"Warum wollten Sie mich hier treffen? Es ist Samstag und normalerweise dürfen Schüler keinen Besuch bekommen."

Ich war mich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte dennoch wollte ich den Grund für Narcissas Besuch erfahren. Sie war unglaublich nett und sie schien mich zu mögen, aber ich war neugierig.

"Du bist sehr schlau, weißt du das? Aber sag doch bitte 'du'. Draco hat uns einen Brief geschrieben. Er hat erzählt, dass du niemanden hast, den du in den Ferien besuchen kannst. Das ist natürlich grausam, also hat Draco uns gebeten dich bei uns aufzunehmen. Sicherlich verstehst du, dass dies nicht einfach so geht und deshalb bin ich hier. Wie beide werden jetzt einen schönen Tag miteinander verbringen, um uns kennenzulernen. Was möchtest du denn machen?"

Unentschlossen sah ich durch die Gegend. Ich war mir nicht sicher, obwohl ich Ideen hatte. Ich wollte auch nicht unverschämt sein, weswegen ich mit den Schultern zuckte. 

"Du bist also unentschlossen und auch schüchtern, hab ich Recht?"

"Ja", erwiderte ich sehr leise.

"Eloise", begann Narcissa, "Du brauchst-"

"Bitte nenn auf mich auf keinen Fall Eloise ich hasse den Namen! "

Erschrocken über mich selbst hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Draco's Mutter schien jedoch nicht sehr überrascht zu sein.

"Wenn du mir verrätst, wie ich dich dann nennen soll, Liebes"

"Bitte nenn mich Elly."

"Sehr gerne, Elly. Ich muss dich jedoch vorwarnen. Meinen Mann davon zu überzeugen dich mit einem Spitznamen anzusprechen könnte schwierig werden.", meinte sie und fügte hinzu, "Wenn er dich jedoch sehr gerne mag, wird er dies vielleicht akzeptieren. Nun vergessen wir das alles und machen uns einen schönen Nachmittag. Hier, nimm meinen Arm!"

"Wohin gehen wir? ", fragte ich aufgeregt.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen"

Auf einmal drehte sich alles und es fühlte sich so an, als würde ich durch einen engen Schlauch gepresst werden. Binnen weniger Sekunden ließ das Gefühl nach und mir war nur noch schlecht. 

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, war ich war ich in einem großen Salon.

"Herzlich Willkommen im Malfoy Manor. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir eine Tasse Tee trinken?"

Langsam fand ich meinen Mut wieder und ein Lächeln zierte meine Lippen. Ich sah Narcissa direkt an und antwortete: "Ich würde mich sehr freuen!"

Die blonde Frau schnippte mit ihren Fingern und ein Hauself tauchte direkt neben ihr auf.

"Was kann Dobby für Meisterin tun?", fragte Dobby leise.

"Wir hätten gerne etwas Tee und Gebäck. Einen schwarzen Tee mit Milch für mich und was möchtest du, Liebes?"

"Ich würde einen grünen Tee nehmen", sprach ich in Dobbys Richtung.

Narcissa schien ihre Hauselfen gut zu behandeln, denn Dobby sah nicht so aus, als würde er seine Meisterin fürchten. Dies konnte man auch von den anderen Hauselfen behaupten, welche das Gebäck und den Tee gebracht hatten.

"Nun, da wir beide unsere Ruhe haben würde ich dich gerne ein paar Sachen fragen, wenn das in Ordnung ist", ergriff Narcissa das Wort.

"Gerne, was denn?"

"Als erstes möchte ich von dir wissen, wie genau es dazu gekommen ist, dass Draco und du die Möglichkeit haben an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen."

Ich war unendlich froh, dass wir so ein lockeres Gespräch führten und es nicht eine Art Verhör war. Aufgeregt fing ich an davon zu erzählen, wie wir Snape fast umgeflogen haben und danach in seinem Büro gelandet sind, der festen Überzeugung, wir würden der Schule verwiesen werden. Außerdem erzählte ich ihr davon, dass Draco und ich schon neue Freunde gefunden hatten. Immer mehr fühlte ich mich wohl und war froh, dass Draco den Brief an seine Eltern geschrieben hatte. Es wurde immer später und Narcissa und ich hatten schon längst unseren Tee ausgetrunken. Als sie auf einmal eine Idee zu haben schien.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn ich dir den Rest des Manors zeige?"

Zustimmend nickte ich und Narcissa führte mich durchs Manor. Das Gebäude war in dunklen Farben gehalten, wirkte jedoch durch die Kerzen, welche überall waren, gemütlich. Sie zeigte mir verschiedene Salons, die Ställe und die große Bibliothek. Schlussendlich waren wir in einem großen Raum angekommen, welcher ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte. Staunend sah ich mich um, denn es war wunderschön. Man konnte direkt auf die Ländereien blicken und es lag direkt neben Dracos Zimmer. Fragend schaute ich Narcissa an.

"Wem gehört das Zimmer?"

"Es gehört dir, wenn du möchtest. Natürlich muss es noch eingerichtet werden und auch farblich muss noch einiges entschieden werden, aber-"

Strahlend fiel ihr um den Hals. Ich hätte vieles erwartet, doch dass schon ein Zimmer für mich war, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

"Dankeschön", hauchte ich und in diesem Moment erwiderte Narcissa meine Umarmung.

"Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mit zu Burgin & Burke's kommen, andernfalls würde ich mich um die Einrichtung kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass es dir gefällt."

"Liebend gerne würde ich helfen", meinte ich, "allerdings muss ich gucken wie das passt, je nachdem, ob ich es ins Quidditchteam schaffe, oder nicht."

"Ich werde dir eine Eule schicken, Liebes. Apropos Quidditch: Besitzt du denn alles, was du brauchst? Schutzkleidung? Ausrüstung? Besenpflege Set?"

Eigentlich hatte ich diese Sachen, jedoch waren sie noch im Whitby Manor, da ich nicht erwartet hatte schon jetzt Quidditch spielen zu dürfen. Den Gedanken jemals dorthin zurückzukehren hatte ich schon längst verworfen, also schüttelte ich den Kopf und antwortete etwas traurig: "Ich hatte all diese Dinge. Allerdings befinden sie sich noch im Whitby Manor."

"Kein Problem, Liebes!", erwiderte Narcissa aufmunternd, "Qualität für Quidditch müsste noch geöffnet haben, dort bekommen wir alles, was du brauchst und danach können wir noch zu Madam Malkins. Ihr beide braucht noch Quidditch Umhänge. Dafür müssen wir dich noch ausmessen lassen. Falls wir danach noch Zeit haben, können wir auch noch einen Abstecher zu Borgin & Burke's machen. "

Narcissa reichte mir ihren Arm und schon wurden wir wieder durch den Schlauch gepresst, um uns in der Winkelgasse wieder zu finden. Wir standen direkt vor Qualität für Quidditch. Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Auch wenn ich erst einmal hier gewesen war, hatte ich die Winkelgasse belebter im Sinn. Als wir das Geschäft betraten, hatte ich dies allerdings schon vergessen und sah mich um. Überall gab es Besen verschiedenster Art, Besenpflege Sets, Schutzkleidung und noch viel mehr. In dem Moment als ich das Geschäft weiter erkunden wollte, hielt mich jemand zurück.

"Elly, ich hab leider keine Ahnung von Quidditch. Du musst selber deine Sachen aussuchen, allerdings kann ich dir ein bisschen helfen, wenn du möchtest.", Narcissa guckte mich an, "wir müssen schließlich auch noch weiter"

Das hatte ich total vergessen. In Windeseile suchte ich meine Sachen zusammen und brachte sie zur Kasse, wo Narcissa schon lächelnd auf mich wartete. 

"Hast du alles was du brauchst? Und ja die richtigen? Einen Nimbus 2000 muss man gut pflegen!", ermahnte sie mich, als ich ihr meine Sachen gab.

Aufgeschlossen nickte ich. Nachdem die blonde Frau bezahlt hatte gingen wir zu Madam Malkins, um mich ausmessen zu lassen. Brav stand ich auf dem Podest, während die Schneiderin um mich herum wirbelte. Sie hatte kein Wort mit mir gewechselt, als sie plötzlich etwas fragte: "Wie viele Umhänge sollen es denn werden?"

Ich war etwas verwundert, doch als ich etwas sagen wollte, ergriff Narcissa das Wort.

"Drei einfache Garnituren, ein schwarzer Winterumhang mit silberner Schnalle und zwei Quidditch Umhänge."

Fassungslos sah ich Narcissa an. Sie hatte mir soeben komplett neue Umhänge gekauft.

"Name und Haus?", fragte Madam Malkin etwas ungeduldig.

"Eloise Whitby und ihr Haus ist Slytherin. Außerdem bräuchte ich noch zwei Quidditch Umhänge für meinen Sohn Draco, ebenfalls Slytherin."

"Ist notiert. Sie können die Umhänge für Ms Whitby und Mr Malfoy am kommenden Mittwoch abholen. Schicken Sie einen Hauselfen oder wünschen Sie die Umhänge selbst abzuholen?"

"Ich werde selbst vorbeikommen", erwiderte Narcissa sehr bestimmt.

Nach dem verlassen des Geschäfts blickte Narcissa auf die Uhr und sah mich etwas enttäuscht an.

"Wir haben Professor Dumbledore versprochen, dass du bis zum Abendessen zurück bist. Beim nächsten Mal gehen wir zu Burgin & Burke's dafür werde ich die noch eine Eule schicken. Achso und Draco sollten wir auch mitnehmen, sonst ist er nachher sauer." Sie musste schmunzeln. " So Liebes, halt deine Sachen gut fest und nimm meinen Arm. Du wirst schon bald wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Erneut wurde ich durch den engen Schlauch gepresst und fand mich vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder. Alleine! Narcissa war nicht mit mir hier. Ich senkte den Kopf und dachte daran, dass ich mich gar nicht für den tollen Tag bedanken konnte und mich auch nicht verabschiedet hatte. Schnell betrat ich das Gelände und ging zum Schloss. Das Essen dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, also entschied ich mich dazu meine Sachen wegzubringen. Im Gemeinschaftraum traf ich Draco, der mir aufgeregt entgegen lief.

"Wie war es? War sie nett zu dir? Darfst du bei uns bleiben? Und was hast du da in der Hand?"

Ich musste lachen; zu viele Fragen aufeinmal. Draco schaute mich fragend an und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr erklärte ich ihm, dass wir uns um 8 Uhr auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen würden zum trainieren und ich ihm dort alles erzählen würde. Er stimmte zu und nachdem ich meine Sachen in meinem Schlafsaal gebracht hatte gingen wir zusammen zum Abendessen.

-

"Willst du mir jetzt endlich erzählen wie es war? Ich bin schon ganz neugierig", fragte Draco, als wir endlich am Quidditchfeld waren, wo wir uns ins Gras gelegt hatten, um zu reden.

"Ich darf bleiben", sagte ich und merkte wie glücklich Draco war, "Ich hab sogar schon ein eigenes Zimmer. Direkt neben deinem."

Er musste lachen.

"Das ist Vaters Arbeitszimmer gewesen. Sie müssen dich sehr mögen, wenn du das Zimmer bekommen hast."

Wir lagen noch ganz lange dort und ich erzählte ihm von meinem Tag mit seiner Mutter und, dass er das nächste Mal mitkommen sollte. Erst als es schon ganz dunkel war merkten wir wie spät es schon war, dass wir nicht trainiert hatten und noch viel schlimmer: Wir hatten die Sperrstunde vergessen. Wieder einmal! So leise wie möglich schlichen wir uns durch das Schloss zum Gemeinschaftraum und hatten Glück. Wir wurden nicht erwischt. Im Gemeinschaftraum verabredeten wir uns für die nächsten Abende zum trainieren und danach ging jeder zu seinen Schlafsaal. Leise betrat ich meinen und erneut schliefen alle. Enttäuscht bemerkte ich, dass ich in der Zeit wo ich hier war nur Pansy kennengelernt hatte, die restlichen Mädchen schliefen immer schon, wenn ich kam. Zügig machte ich mich Bett fertig und legte mich hin, schlafen konnte ich jedoch lange noch nicht. Es gab viel zu viel zu verarbeiten. Ich dachte lange darüber nach, wie nett Narcissa zu mir gewesen war. Netter als meine Eltern zuvor zu mir. Immer war ich die Enttäuschung der Familie gewesen, nur, weil ich anders war. Innerlich hasste ich meine Eltern dafür und wünschte sie würden mitbekommen, dass ich eine neue Familie gefunden habe, welche mich schätzt und sich um mich sorgt. Ich freute mich sehr, dass ich nun das besaß , was ich vorher nie hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich ein.


	9. I | 9. Kapitel

"Was willst du denn hier?!", rief eine raue Stimme hinter mir, "Erstklässler gehören nicht auf das Quidditchfeld!"

"Und das hast du zu entscheiden?", gab ich wütend zurück, "Ich versuche zu trainieren, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte ich ihm den Rücken zu und verdrehte die Augen. Wieder so jemand, der sich für besser hielt, reichte es nicht ,dass alle Gryffindors diese Eigenschaft besaßen. Genervt bestieg ich meinen Besen und hob ab. Als ich meine erste Runde um das Feld beendet hatte hörte ich ein Lachen hinter mir, wie ich diesen Typen verfluchte.

"Was willst du von mir?"

"Ach nichts ich wundere mich nur, wofür du trainierst", beim letzten Wort machte er Anführungszeichen in der Luft und lachte provozierend.

Ich holte tief Luft, schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und antwortete: "Ich trainiere für das Slytherin Quidditchteam, du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber heute Nachmittag ist das Auswahlspiel" 

"Oh, tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe", meinte der Junge etwas verlegen und hielt mir seine Hand hin, "Adrian Pucey, ich war letztes Jahr Slytherin Jäger und werde es wahrscheinlich wieder."

"Eloise Whitby", grinsend schlug ich ein, "zukünftige Slytherin Jägerin"

Inzwischen waren wir wieder gelandet und gingen zu den umkleiden, da Adrian einen Quaffel holen wolle.

"Lust auf eine Runde? Nur du und ich? Ausschließlich der mittlere Ring zählt und keine Klatscher."

"Wenn du verlieren willst, Adrian"

Er war sehr gut und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nie etwas anderes gemacht hat als Quidditch zu spielen. Wir erspielten einen Punkt nach dem anderen und merkten gar nicht, dass es schon fast Nachmittag geworden war.

"El! EL! Komm sofort runter", hörte ich aufeinmal Draco von unten rufen.

Adrian sah mich verwundert an und ich wusste genau, was er dachte. 

"Draco und ich sind beste Freunde, seit wir klein sind", antwortete ich auf Adrian's unausgesprochene Frage.

Langsam flogen wir zum Boden, um dort auf ein wütenden Draco zu treffen.

"Du warst nicht beim Frühstück, nicht beim Mittagessen und weder Pansy noch Blaise haben dich gesehen. Mutter hat unsere Umhänge geschickt", meinte mein bester Freund besorgt und hielt mir eine Quidditchrobe hin, "und hier noch eine Kürbispastete, du musst etwas essen!"

"'tschuldigung", murmelte ich, "eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz üben gehen und dann habe ich Adrian getroffen und wir haben irgendwie die Zeit vergessen."

"Alles gut, ich hab' mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Ich geh mich eben umziehen", Draco verließ das Feld und ging Richtung Umkleide. Wieder standen Adrian und ich alleine auf dem Feld und warteten. Es würde bald losgehen, also beschloss ich meinen Umhang anzuziehen. Als Draco die Umkleide verließ tauchten immer mehr Quidditchspieler auf und schließlich auch der Teamkäptin, welcher sich als Marcus Flint vorstellte. Es war anstrengend und ich fühlte am Ende jeden muskel in meinem Körper schmerzen. 

"Die Liste, wer es ins Team geschafft hat hängt ab Montag mittag im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es kann sein, dass ihr nicht auf eurer Wunschpositon spielt, aber seid froh, wenn ihr es überhaupt ins Team geschafft habt", rief Flint übers Feld.

Auch wenn es noch nicht Abend war, ging ich direkt schlafen, da alles schmerzte. Bis Montag könnte ich eh nichts anderes machen, als abzuwarten.

-

Beim Aufwachen tat mir immernoch alles weh und ich spürte es bei jeder meiner Bewegungen. Es war Montag und heute Mittag würde ich erfahren, ob ich es ins Team geschafft habe. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, packte ich meine Tasche und ging zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken. Zu meinem verwundern war keiner meiner Freunde dort, also wollte ich mich alleine an den Slytherintisch setzen, als Flint mich aufeinmal zu sich rief und mich einlud bei ihm und Adrian zu essen. Überrascht setzte ich mich zu den beiden.

"Wie geht es dir Ellly, ich darf dich doch Elly nennen oder?", fragte Adrian fröhlich und ich wunderte mich, wie man zu dieser Uhrzeit so gute Laune haben konnte.

"Ganz in Ordnung.", log ich, da es die beiden nicht wissen sollten, dass mir jeder Muskel weh tat, "Ich hatte gestern ein kleines bisschen Muskelkater, aber sonst geht es mir gut, du darfst mich gerne Elly nennen und du auch Flint."

"Wenn du mich Marcus nennst, gerne", erwiderte dieser.

Während wir aßen, redeten wir weiter über Quidditch und auch bisschen über die Schule. Irgendwann verabschiedeten sich die beiden, da sie vor dem Unterricht noch eine Runde fliegen wollten. Ich nahm mir ein weiteres Toast und als ich aufsah, saß mir Draco gegenüber. Erschrocken ließ ich mein Toast fallen und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Hast du einen Geist gesehen?", scherzte er lachend und blickte dann Adrian und Marcus hinterher, "Was wollten Pucey und Flint von dir?"

"Nichts, wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt."

"Ihr habt was?! Ich würd sagen dir ist der Platz im Team sicher",erwiderte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht deuten konnte und stand auf, "Wir sehen uns dann in Zaubertränke."

Ohne mir großartig Gedanken über Dracos Verhalten zu machen, aß ich meinen Teller leer und ging, für meine erste Unterrichtsstunde an diesem Tag, in den Kerker. Sobald Snape das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, sollten wir uns in Paaren zusammenfinden, um den vorgegebenen trank zu brauen. Zu meinem Erstaunen hatten Draco und Blaise sich schon zusammengetan, obwohl Draco und ich eigentlich immer zusammen machten. Enttäuscht guckte ich,wer noch frei war, um festzustellen, dass ich mit Longbottom arbeiten musste, worüber ich wenig begeistert war. 

Auch nach der Stunde Zaubertränke verschwand Draco einfach ohne mit mir zu reden. Verletzt lief also auch ich einfach zu meinem nächsten Fach, als mich plötzlich jemand am Arm festhielt. Es war Blaise.

"Warte mal kurz Elly!", sprach er mich an, "Hast du einen Moment?"

"Kommt drauf an wofür.", erwiderte ich gernervt.

"Es geht um Draco. Er denkt, dass er es nicht ins Team schafft, da nur eine Jäger Position frei ist."

"Es sind doch zwei Positionen frei." Worauf wollte Blaise wohl hinaus.

"Naja, Flint ist ein Jäger, du wirst wahrscheinlich Jäger und dann ist da noch Pucey, der beste Freund des Team Käptin."

Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. Natürlich! Warum hatte ich es nicht eher bemerkt. Noch im selben Moment beschloss ich, dass ich mit Draco reden musste. Aber zuerst musste ich zu Verwandlung. 

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz neben Pansy und sie fing an etwas zu erzählen jedoch konnte ich ihr nicht folgen, da ich die ganze Zeit an Dracos Worte denken musste. Auch von McGonagalls Unterricht bekam ich nichts mit, aber ich würde mir nachher Pansys Notizen leihen. Als McGonagall endlich den Unterricht beendete rannte ich zur Großen Halle in der Hoffnung Draco dort zu finden, doch dort war er nicht. Danach ging ich zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich die Liste fürs Quidditchteam fand und einfach mitnahm. Ich rannte durch das halbe Schloss, doch ich fand meinen besten Freund nicht. Einer Eingebung folgend ging ich schließlich zum Astronomieturm und als ich ihn dort fand, war ich sehr erleichtert. Er saß dort zwischen Pasteten, Sandwiches, Pudding und noch viel mehr. 

"Willst du das etwa alles alleine essen", ich lachte und setzte mich, "nachher schmeißt Flint dich noch aus dem Team."

Draco verschluckt sich an seinem Sandwich, als er dies hörte.

"Ich bin im Team", fragte er verwirrt, "woher weißt du das?"

"Ich hab die Liste mitgenommen", erwiderte ich und begann vorzulesen, "Bletchley ist Hüter, Derrick und Bole sind Treiber, Marcus, Adrian und ich sind Jäger und-"

"Ich bin doch gar nicht im Team", unterbrach er mich.

"Wenn du mir verdammt nochmal zuende zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass du Sucher bist", entgeistert blickte er mir in die Augen, "Ich weiß es ist nicht die Position, die du wolltest, aber es ist besser, als gar nichts"

"Ich- ähm- also- Wir sehen uns später ich schreib Mutter und Vater"

"Schöne Grüße von mir", rief ich ihm hinterher, doch er war schon weg.

-

"Ich kann das nicht", motzte Weasley aus der ersten Reihe.

Wir hatten Zauberkunst und sollten eine Feder zum schweben bringen, allerdings sprach Weasley es total falsch aus und schlug seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft. Es war ein Wunder, dass er Granger noch nicht aufgespießt hatte.

Draco, Pansy und ich befanden uns eine Reihe hinter ihnen und bemühten uns nicht zu laut zu lachen, da die Situation einfach zu lustig war. Allerdings hatten wir unsere Federn auch noch nicht wirklich bewegt. Draco's Feder rührte sich gar nicht und meine rollte sich nur von links nach rechts. Pansy war die einzige, dessen Feder sich ein wenig hob und bis zum Ende von Professor Flitwicks Unterricht hatte sich daran auch nichts geändert, also verließ ich erschöpft und frustriert den Raum. Pansy folgte mir schnellen Schrittes und erwähnte ganz beiläufig, dass Draco und sie zusammen Mittagessen würden. Müde nickte ich. Ich hatte sowieso etwas anderes vor gehabt, also verschwand ich Richtung Bibliothek. Dort angekommen suchte ich nach einem Buch für Zaubersprüche. Vielleicht war ich nicht von Natur aus gut darin, aber ich war der festen Überzeugung es zu lernen. Nach längerem suchen fand ich schließlich ein Buch, was mir helfen könnte. Ich nahm das Buch und setzte mich an einen Platz der sich im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek befand und einen schönen Blick nach draußen besaß. Bevor ich das Buch jedoch aufschlug kramte ich etwas Pergament, ein Tintenfass und meinen Lieblingsfederkiel hervor, damit ich mir während des lesens Notizen machen könnte. Die Zeit verging schnell und ich beschloss in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Da heute Halloween war hatten wir den Nachmittag frei bekommen, was mir genügend Zeit gab um nochmal meine Notizen durchzugehen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war allerdings zu voll, sodass ich in meinen Schlafsaal ging.

"Hi"

"Oh! Hallo, Dora. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier oben zu sehen, da alle anderen unten sind", begrüßte ich Dora fröhlich. Eigentlich hieß sie Elladora bevorzugte jedoch, genau wie ich, ihren Spitznamen. Seit unserem ersten Schultag hatten wir uns leider nicht oft gesehen, auch wenn wir uns einen Schlafsaal teilten. Ich kam meisten kurz vor der Sperrstunde zurück und Dora schlief meistens schon früh, jedoch mochte ich sie mit am meisten. Wir beide waren uns sehr ähnlich. Wir liebten es Bücher zu lesen, Schokofroschkarten zu sammeln und auch zu einer guten Partie Zauberschach konnten wir nicht nein sagen. Jetzt allerdings setzte ich mich einfach auf mein Bett und übte leise die Zaubersprüche, welche ich zuvor in der Bibliothek rausgesucht hatte. Irgendwann stand Dora auf.

"Wollen wir zusammen zum Festmahl gehen?", fragte sie mich und ich verneinte höflich.

Ich wollte nicht zum Festmahl. Generell verstand ich den Trubel um Halloween nicht und würde meine Zeit lieber sinnvoll nutzen. Nachdem ich Wingardium Leviosa einigermaßen beherrschte, beschloss ich ausgiebig zu duschen. Barfuß ging ich in das angrenzende Badezimmer und zog mich aus. Einen Blick in den Spiegel wagte ich nicht, also ging ich direkt in die Dusche. Dort stellte ich das Wasser ganz warm und ließ es mir auf den Rücken prasseln.

Als ich das Badezimmer, mit nassen Haaren und nur in ein Handtuch gekleidet, verlassen hatte, beschloss ich direkt schlafen zu gehen, also zog ich mich um und legte mich hin.

-

"Elly, wach auf! Warum schläfst du überhaupt schon?", Dora rüttelte an meiner Schulter. Sie und Pansy saßen aufgebracht auf meinem Bett.

"Ich war müde", antwortete ich verschlafen, "Was ist denn los?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Furcht fing Dora an zu erzählen.

"Wirklich? Ein echter Troll? Und ich hab das verpasst?", ich war schon etwas enttäuscht, dass ich etwas so aufregendes verpasst hatte, auch wenn Pansy und Dora mir versicherten den Troll nicht gesehen zu haben.

Ich beruhigte meine beiden Freundinnen solange, bis sie sich getraut hatten schlafen zu gehen und auch ich legte mich wieder hin um weiter zu schlafen.


	10. I | 10. Kapitel

"Bist du schon aufgeregt?", fragte Daphne unruhig, "Eigentlich interessiere ich mich nicht für Quidditch, aber seitdem du im Team bist, muss ich einfach zu den Slytherinspielen gehen."

Die Auswahlspiele waren nun drei Wochen her. Drei Wochen vollgepackt mit hartem Training. Marcus hatte beschlossen, jeden Abend zu trainieren ohne Unterbrechungen. Nach der ersten Woche waren Schmerzen mein täglicher Begleiter gewesen und schlussendlich spürte ich gar nichts mehr. Heute würde das erste Spiel sein und alle Slytherins waren aus dem Häuschen. So auch Pansy, Dora, Daphne und Millicent, welche in unserem Schlafsaal saßen, während ich mich umzog. Ich hatte das Gefühl meine vier Zimmergenossinnen waren aufgeregter als ich.

"Elly?", hörte ich Millicent leise fragen, "Wollen wir alle zusammen frühstücken gehen?"

"Liebend gerne", ich seufzte, "allerdings frühstücken wir immer mit dem Team vor Spielen, ist angeblich eine Tradition meint Flint."

Also verließ ich das Zimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf ich auf Adrian und Draco, welche in die Große Halle gingen.

"Aufgeregt?"

Nicht auch noch Adrian ich verdrehte die Augen, sah ihn an und erwiderte etwas genervt: "Wenn mich das noch einer fragt, bring ich diese Person um!"

Adrian lachte amüsiert und auch Draco entwich ein Lächeln. Typisch Jungs!

In der Großen Halle setzten wir uns zum restlichen Team und frühstückten. Marcus war drauf bedacht, dass wir nicht zulange brauchten und unterbrach mich, als ich grade in mein Toast beißen wollte.

"Du kannst dich später vollstopfen Elly. Jetzt haben wir erstmal ein Spiel zu gewinnen!"

Beleidigt legte ich mein Toast beiseite und verließ die Große Halle mit Adrian und Draco an meiner Seite. Am Quidditch Feld angekommen gingen wir uns unsere Umhänge anziehen und besprachen anschließend die Taktik. Marcus hatte vor von der üblichen Taktik abzuweichen. Adrian und er würden die Gryffindors von den Besen fegen, während ich durch meine Schnelligkeit Punkte machen sollte. Draco hingegen hatte ausdrücklich gesagt bekommen erst den Schnatz zu fangen, wenn wir 20 Punkte Vorsprung hatten.

Wir verließen grade die Umkleide, als auf einmal ein Mädchen auf uns zu gerannt kam. Sie hatte ausschließlich die Hausfarben Slytherins an und erst im letzten Moment erkannte ich, dass es sich um Pansy handelte, welche Draco um den Hals viel.

"Viel Glück Draci!", nuschelte sie in die Umarmung hinein.

Adrian und ich mussten uns ein Lachen verkneifen. Es war einfach viel zu lustig, wie 'Draci' uns hilfesuchend ansah und sich etwas verwirrt bei ihr bedankte.

Kaum war Pansy abgezogen meinte Adrian lachend: "Ich glaube die kleine steht auf dich."

Mein bester Freund schnaubte jedoch nur.

Das Team bestieg ihre Besen und flog in das Stadion, wo bereits die Gryffindors auf ihren Besen saßen.

Madame Hooch sah uns an, gab die Bälle frei und rief:"Ich möchte ein faires Spiel!" 

Ich schoss nach vorne, griff nach dem Quaffel und so schnell ich konnte flog ich zu den Ringen der Gryffindors. Ich täuschte vor in den rechten zu werfen, zielte jedoch auf den linken und erspielte somit die ersten 10 Punkte. Grade wollte ich zu einem weiteren Wurf ansetzen, als ich von Potter grob in die Seite gestoßen wurde. Erst blickte ich ihn wütend an, musste dann jedoch lachen, da es so wirkte, als hätte er keine Kontrolle über seinen Besen. Amateur, dachte ich, das passierte also, wenn man bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war.

Adrian passte mir den Quaffel zu und deutete auf die Ringe. Ich wusste genau, was zu tun war, ich sollte Wood ablenken, sodass Marcus im Endeffekt ein Tor machen konnte. Also flug ich so schnell ich konnte auf Wood, und somit auch auf den mittleren Ring, zu. Im letzten Moment zog ich meinen Besen nach oben und ließ den Quaffel fallen. Marcus fing ihn und warf in den rechten Ring. Weitere zehn Punkte für Slytherin.

Fragend blickte ich in Dracos Richtung, in der Hoffnung er hätte schon den Schnatz erblickt, was jedoch nicht der Fall war. 

Ich warf so viele Punkte wie möglich während Adrian und Marcus versuchten die Gryffindor Jäger außer Gefecht zu setzen. Tatsächlich gelang es den beiden Spinnet vom Besen zu fegen, was uns allerdings ein Foul bescherte. Genervt blickte ich zu Madam Hooch. Wie konnte man nur so empfindlich sein? Während Marcus mit ihr diskutierte nutze ich die Gelegenheit um zu Draco zu fliegen.

"Gibt es schon ein Zeichen von Schnatz?", fragte ich ihn und beobachtete, wie er leicht nickte und in Richtung Tribüne deutete. Aufeinmal sah ich es. Das goldene glitzern des Schnatz!

"Draco, hör mir zu", flüsterte ich, "du wirst versuchen den Schnatz zu fangen, während ich die dämlichen Gryffindors ablenke, verstanden?"

Mit diesen Worten flog ich direkt auf Potter zu, welcher auswich um nicht von mir getroffen zu werden. Allerdings merkte ich nicht, dass dies ein Fehler war, denn durch mein Manöver hatte auch Potter den Schnatz erblickt und flog mit Draco um die Wette.   
In dem Moment als ich sah, wie Draco nach den Schnatz griff, traf mich auf einmal etwas und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So eine neues Kapitel ist fertig! Sämtliche Fehler in der Rechtschreibung, Grammatik etc. sind diesmal zu entschuldigen, da sich meine beta Leser aktuell in der Klausuren Phase befinden und somit besseres zu tun haben, als mein neues Kapitel zu korrigieren (verständlicherweise!). Da ich die Arbeit der drei wirklich schätze widme ich euch hiermit dieses Kapitel! Danke an Mara, Marta und Valentin.


End file.
